My Angel: The School Festival
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Sequel to 'My Angel'.Photography has never been Yuri's thing,so what happens when he was given a project to take a picture his life's inspiration.The Maou has an important goal:To prevent Wolfram from seeing 'that', trouble stirs. Please read and Review!


Hello everybody! I'm sorry for the late update! Oh well here's the most awaited sequel of the story 'My Angel' This sequel has been the longest one I ever made. I completely devoted myself to this sequel, I think it took me about three days to work on it.

I love your reviews! The reviews that I received really motivated me to work on the sequel. Since my exams were finished, I had some free time to type this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the sequel. Special thanks to Yuki-san loves KKM, Thanks to the Picasso idea. Yeah I agree that Wolf's painting were like Picasso's style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

"**My Angel"**

**If you fall, I will fall with you**

**Photo Taken by: Shibuya Yuri**

Yuri was bored as he continued to sign his paperwork. His mother was really a pain, just like the last time. He recalled 'red frilly dress incident' where in he went back to Shin Makoku wearing the stupid frilly thing just to prevent another addition of his embarrassing pictures to Miko's treasured collection. At least this time it's not as bad as that incident… or maybe worse a disaster is certain.

_Flashback:_

"_Yu-chan!" Miko called her youngest son who was currently waiting for Murata. "I think you should invite Wolf-chan and the others to your school's upcoming festival" she smiled. Yuri was startled; this is going to be bothersome or an incoming trouble._

"_Mom, it's as if Wolfram would enjoy an activity like that" Yuri replied as he thought of his fiancé mingling with people whom he doesn't even know and with his gorgeous looks, surely boys and girls would drool at him. His gorgeous fiance might even earn a stalker. _

"_Oh Come on Yu-chan! I also want to see Wolf-chan in a dress!" Yuri gasped, his mother found her next victim. It's Wolfram this time, he was glad that it's not him but a part of him doesn't want Wolfram to wear a dress. Many people would stare at those legs. He blushed upon thinking how Wolfram would look in a dress. _

"_Wolfram is a boy. I don't think he would enjoy wearing pink dresses, ribbons and laces." Miko pouted, "Okay then I not let him wear a dress, but you still have to bring him and the others here. I really think you people should have fun sometimes." She said with a smile plastered on her face. Yuri knew that smile…his mother was planning something._

"_But Mom… our class will be busy with the café so why still bother to bring them with me when I'm stuck with chores" he complained, his mom just wouldn't give up. As stubborn as him they're truly a family._

"_No buts Yu-chan just bring them here, if you don't want to invite them then I will. Just give this to Wolf-chan!" Miko said as she gave Yuri the invitation which was supposed to be for her and Shouma. "Since your father and I wouldn't be able to come, I guess Wolf-chan and the others could accompany you." _

_Yuri sighed in defeat, he knew he just couldn't win against his own mother. "Mom, what if Wolfram and the others were busy… well just like he's out patrolling the borders and also…"_

"_I'm sure Wolf-chan and the others will find a way! Just do it Yu-chan or no baseball for a whole month!" she said as Yuri whined. Miko knew that his son and the team were preparing for an upcoming baseball match. _

_After a few minutes, Murata arrived. The Great Sage, as usual greeted the young Maou's mother. "Ah it's nice to see you, Mama-san!" he smiled. A nuisance just arrived. "You're just in time Ken-chan! Yu-chan and I were just planning to invite Wolf-chan and the others at the school festival!" she said in an enthusiastic way._

"_I do know about the school festival but Shibuya didn't mention anything about inviting everyone." Murata's glasses glinted. Yuri choked, he knew that this is trouble he's about to enter. He sighed, inviting everyone was never in his plan, it was his mom's plan._

"_The more the merrier! Isn't that right Yu-chan and also I want them to learn more about Earth." Miko said. "School festivals would be more fun if there are more people who would come." She added. Yuri cringed, this was like the 'red frilly dress' incident, his mom and his so- called best friend were conspiring against him._

"_Fine!" he finally said wanting to hear no more comments from his mother and Murata who was about to join in their fun. They were having fun at this, well except him._

"_Shibuya, I think we need to go now" Murata said. "Bye Mama-san!" the sage said. "See you later, Ken-chan and you too Yu-chan! Just be sure to bring back everyone or else no baseball for a month." Yuri whined and Murata laughed. "I said okay Mom." _

_The two double blacks arrived safely at Shinou temple's fountain. As usual, Conrad, Wolfram and Gunter were there to fetch their King. Nothing unusual happened much to Yuri's appreciation except for the piles of paperwork in his office. _

_The young Maou and the group arrived at Blood Pledge Castle. Yuri was totally glad that they finally stopped fretting that he's sick or something just like he's like visit. At least his riddle-like project was finally done and things would return to normal. _

_End of flashback_

He hated his paperwork, the feeling was like reviewing for a Physics exam. He hated or maybe not really hate just a little dislike of the thing called studying. He hates memorizing dates, names of people and mathematical calculations. All he thought about was baseball.

"Your Majesty, how about taking a short break?" Conrad asked, knowing that the Maou hated being locked up in his office. Yuri has his responsibilities as a king but a short break won't hurt or maybe he's thankful for this so-called short break.

"It's Yuri, Conrad and Thank You I appreciate it very much." The young Maou smiled. The brown-haired mazoku chuckled. "You're Welcome, Yuri" he replied.

Yuri realized that it was a bit silent. Gwendal was concentrating on his own work at his office and Gunter was in the library. The only one with him was his godfather, Conrad. His blond fiancé came into his mind. Wolfram barely talked to him. The blond was suddenly gone. "Where's Wolfram?" he asked.

"Wolfram was pretty busy these last few days and he's been spending a lot of time in his gallery." Conrad replied. His fiancé loved painting, even though he knew he has no talent for it. "I guess I'll drop by to see how he's doing…" he said. Conrad chuckled.

Speaking of paintings? Art? Riddle-like project? Stupid Photography? Wait! He suddenly remembered that his project was posted at the school's art gallery which will be opened in public for the school festival. If Wolfram and the others come with him, there's a high percentage that the blond would see 'that'. If he didn't invite them then there's no baseball for a month. Yuri was holding the invitation for the school festival tightly as he nervously walked along the huge castle corridors.

Yuri finally arrived at Wolfram's gallery. "Oi Wolf?" he called as he entered. "Wimp! What are you doing here? I know you're supposed to be in your office!" Wolfram yelled. "I know! I know! But Conrad allowed me to take a short break so… I was curious what you're up to" he gave his trademark smile.

"Wimp!" Wolfram yelled. "I'm not a wimp!" Yuri answered back. Yuri looked at Wolfram's new painting. "Wolf, what the hell is that?" the double black asked. The painting looked like a monkey. Abstract art was never meant for somebody as slow as him.

"Stupid, stupid wimp, can't you even tell that I'm painting a bearbee!" Wolfram said with a glare. He probably thought that his fiancé was slow enough to realize the greatness of his art. Yuri stared at the painting wide eyed. It doesn't look like a bearbee. Yuri suddenly thought about Gwendal's knitted plushies, Conrad's lame puns and now Wolfram's super abstract painting. The three brothers really try their best even though they suck.

"I don't understand Picasso," Yuri muttered, naturally in his own point of view only a few people would understand abstract art and unfortunately he's not one of them. Why not focus more on reality? Abstract art would just lead people into confusion just for example, Wolfram's painting which he thought was a monkey but in fact, he claims that it's a bear bee.

"Cheater!" Wolfram accused Yuri. "What Wolfram?" the double black asked. He didn't do anything to make his fiancé furious this time. He really hates his tantrums. "You worthless cheater! How dare you mention another man's name in front of your own fiancé!" he said as fireballs started to appear at his palms.

Yuri couldn't believe it! His fiancé was accusing him of cheating with Picasso! Haha if they were on earth this would be a humiliating joke. "Wolfram, I'm not cheating! And also I just said that…"

"Cheater!" Wolf shot, he noticed the pink thing that Yuri was holding. "What the hell are you holding? Wimp!" the furious blond snatched the paper Yuri was holding. "Give it back Wolfram! That's mine!" the double black tried his best to get it back.

The paper was a fancy one. It's pink matched with other pastel colors and also it was scented paper. What do you expect? A girl made the invitation and that girl's favorite color is pink. In Shin Makoku, scented papers were only used for wedding invitations. (This custom is only made up.) Wolfram's face darkened, he never knew that Yuri was about to get married. (haha confusion) "I hate you, Yuri!" Wolfram screamed, maybe loud enough for the whole castle to hear. "I didn't do anything Wolfram!" the young Maou said in defense.

"You and your pathetic excuses! I'll never accept it! I never knew that you wanted to get rid of me that badly! If you hate me that much I also hate you! I don't even want to see you again!" Wolfram glared, his words felt like daggers to Yuri's heart.

"Wolfram, I never want to get rid of you. What are you talking about?" he asked trying to keep the blond calm. "Still acting innocent wimp! I really hate you!" Wolfram burned the paper in his palms. "I'll never attend this kind of occasion!" the blond said as anger overwhelmed him. Fireballs appeared and the invitation in Wolfram's hands burned.

"Now go and flirt with anybody you like, I don't care about you anymore." Wolfram's voice was cold. "Wolf…" Yuri was surprised at the blond's sudden reaction. "Yuri, please leave… I don't want to see you anymore…" Wolfram's voice sounded like he was pleading. Yuri thought that it would be best to leave his fiancé to calm down then talk things over after dinner. Yuri left Wolfram's gallery, honestly he was very depressed and felt like it was entirely his fault. (haha Yuri and Picasso getting married!)

Days passed and still Wolfram was mad at Yuri. The blond seems to be avoiding the young king. The whole castle almost turned upside down when the royal couple switched places. Before, it was always Wolfram chasing Yuri who was avoiding him but now it was Yuri chasing him. Wolfram had given many excuses just to avoid the young Maou.

"What's happening between you and Yuri?" Greta asked Wolfram. The girl found it odd that Wolfram wasn't sleeping in their room for almost a week. She knew something was up between her two fathers. "Nothing really Greta…" Wolfram said but he knew he won't be able to fool the little girl. "Yuri said he didn't even know why you're mad." Greta said as she hugged Wolfram. She wanted them to be back to normal.

"That stupid wimp!" Wolfram was surprised, Is the wimp really that dense? Or maybe stupid? "Wolfram, please talk to Yuri…" Greta pleaded. "Did the wimp asked you to do this?" Wolfram asked. Maybe the wimp was hopeless and asked his daughter to help him.

"No" Greta replied.

"Fine, but I will only do it for my cute daughter's sake not for some wimpy cheating fiancé" Wolfram smiled at his daughter. "Thank You, Wolfram. I know Yuri would be happy too." His daughter's face lightened, even though Wolfram didn't really want to talk to Yuri he'll do it for his daughter's happiness.

"Now Greta, why don't you clean up first while I…"Wolfram stood up. "Talk to Yuri!" Greta suddenly said. "Fine I'll talk to the wimp, go and take a bath for now…" Wolfram said. "Yes Wolfram, see you later." Greta said before she left.

Wolfram was walking along the corridors. First he'll have to talk to the wimp. The wimp being a wimp is still clueless. Didn't Gunter tell him about wedding invitations? Or maybe for the wimp all the topics revolving marriage will be useless. Wolfram spotted a certain doubleblack. His lips turned into a frown upon seeing the Great Sage.

"Your Highness…" Wolfram said while the sage only smiled.

"I see that you're having another conflict with Shibuya" Murata said as his glasses glinted. Wolfram hated this attitude of the sage. "Oh well, that wimp is a sore cheater!" he replied aggressively.

"Shibuya's cheating? With who?" the sage asked in a polite manner. "Pica- so… or something like that is his name… Arrghh that wimp he's even planning to invite me in a wedding ceremony! I was working on my masterpiece yet the wimp ruined my mood!" he ranted.

The sage gave out a boisterous laugh. The blond prince thought that his wimpy fiancé was cheating on him. He laughed mostly about the involvement of Picasso and the school festival envelope. "Lord Von Bielefeld, I think you just misunderstood Shibuya."

"W-what! What part of it was a misunderstanding?!" he demanded an explanation. "Well first of all Picasso is an abstract painter and he's dead, second, yes, it is an invitation but not really a wedding invitation." Murata gave the blond prince the same pink paper with scent. At first Wolfram was hesitant to accept it.

"Don't worry it's written using the Shin Makoku's language" the sage smirked as he saw Wolfram's eyes widened. Wolfram was in the state of shock. The wimp didn't do anything and yet he accused him of being a cheater. Wolfram felt pathetic.

"I need to talk to Yuri" he said as the sage nodded. Wolfram ran towards Yuri's study. He felt guilty of what he did. The blond prince's pace became faster. He finally reached Yuri's study, he abruptly opened the door.

"YURI! I need… to talk… to you!" he said while hyperventilating. Across him was a surprised Gunter, an expressionless Gwendal and a smiling Conrad.

"W-wolfram?" Yuri eyed his fiancé who was sweating and hyperventilating. "I guess we'll just excuse ourselves, Your Majesty" Conrad smiled as they left dragging a crying Gunter. "Ahhhh Your Majesty!" the lavender-haired man sobbed.

"Yuri, I am sorry for all the cruel things that I said about you… I am really sorry because I didn't trust you…" Wolfram said. Yuri just stared at him. "Wolfram, you know that I forgive you… right?" the young king smiled at his fiancé.

"Yuri, I thought that you're getting married…" he confessed. Yuri's eyes almost popped. He stared at the blond prince with eyes of disbelief. "Whaaat?" he asked again. "You… thought? I'm getting married? With who???"

"Picasso" Wolfram blushed, Yuri almost fainted.

"You ignored me for almost a week just because of a stupid misunderstanding! Come on Wolf, he's dead!" Yuri said while Wolfram blushed. Yuri couldn't believe it! His fiancé was jealous of who? Picasso, a guy he never even met.

"I know wimp! The sage told me." The blond said with a frown. "Murata told you??? Wait how come you thought that I'm getting married?" Yuri asked.

"The paper… it's scented… in Shin Makoku we only use scented paper as wedding invitations" he confessed as he received a disapproving look from Yuri. He must have considered that Yuri isn't used to the customs of his own kingdom. "I'm sorry Wolf, I must have hurt your feelings that time…" Yuri apologized.

"Stupid wimp! Why are you apologizing when it's not your fault" Wolfram yelled. "Okay okay! Stop yelling Wolfram!" Yuri said. Wolfram remembered about the invitation, as Yuri's fiancé he'll attend whatever activity is this… school festival thing.

"About the event… ummm… school festival right, I'll take a break and accompany you on earth." The blond prince said, "You don't really have to force yourself to come, Wolf" Yuri replied, thinking about 'that' and the looks that his classmates will give upon seeing Wolfram's beauty.

"I'll go with you since I want to make up for the past misunderstanding and also as the Maou's fiancé…" he said causing Yuri to sweat drop. Now he really has no escape. It's Wolfram's will to come.

"Seriously Wolf, you don't have too!" the double black protested. Wolfram huffed, "It's your mother who invited me, I think it's only polite to accept my future mother-in-law's invitation" Wolfram thought that Miko would probably be upset if he turned down her invitation.

"But I would be busy working with my class' café" Yuri said, truly on the school festival, his classmates would probably assign him chores and errands to run. "Then I'll help you… and also it says here that Lord Weller, brother and Gunter could come… but I prefer only the two of us since in a festival there will be many people it's our duty to protect you, our Maou from any harm and also you're a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!"

In the end Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram came with Yuri. Gwendal was at first unwilling to join but when the sage said something about free plushies he instantly agreed. The castle once again was left in Anissina's hands, Gwendal prayed that nothing bad will happen in their absence.

"Here we go, everyone" Yuri gasped as he opened a portal in the Castle baths. They all jumped, the trip was like riding a roller coaster. After couple of seconds they were on earth. Miko ran towards the bathroom upon hearing splashes of water. "Yu-chan!" she called while opening the door.

"Oh nice to see you everyone! And I really missed you a lot Wolf-chan!" Miko said as she hugged the blond prince. Wolfram smiled as he felt Miko's embrace. "How's it going in the other world?" she asked.

"Everything's alright" Conrad smiled.

As soon as everybody changed into dry clothes, Miko prepared dinner. After a few minutes Shouri and Shouma arrived. "So you're here again, brother of my friend" Shouri glared at Murata.

"Well I'm sorry for intruding, Shibuya's older brother" the sage's glasses glinted. This has been the routine whenever these two meet. Yuri often wondered whose glasses glint the most? His brother or Murata?

"I'm sure everybody will have fun at the school festival tomorrow!" Miko exclaimed as she took another serving of rice for Shouma. Gwendal's eye twitched, he still didn't know what exactly is a school festival.

"What is this school festival?" Gwendal asked politely hoping he didn't intrude. "It's a school celebration where in different classes would do something worth while like maybe having plays, musicals, haunted houses and booths." Miko said happily "I always enjoy target shooting, the prizes were just so cute"

Gwendal flushed a bit but nobody noticed, "What exactly are these prizes?" he asked. Miko placed her index finger on her chin, "Most of the time it's candies, chocolates and…"

"Plushies…" the sage said, Gwendal blushed again. Only the sage noticed him blushed. "Yeah right! Plushies!" Miko exclaimed.

"Ahhh How wonderful to be able to experience one of the traditions of His Majesty's home world! Ahhh I'm so honored!" Gunter said as Yuri and the others sweatdropped.

"Ahh Wolf-chan! If you don't have anything to wear at the festival maybe some of my cute dresses would do!" Miko squealed while Wolfram cringed. Miko was a lot like his own mother. Before Wolfram could say, something Yuri has already said something in his defense.

"Mom, Wolfram's a boy he does not need to wear dresses and I can lend him clothes." Yuri said while everybody just stared at the young king. "But Yu-chan!" Miko protested.

"Mom, you promised that you won't let him wear a dress!" Yuri said, "But I'm planning to let Wolfram wear the new dress that I bought! You know the one I'm trying to let you wear the pink puffy one!" Yuri flinched, that dress will approximately be two inches above the knee. The young Maou doesn't want his fiancé to show much skin.

"I don't want Wolfram to wear anything two inches above the knee!" he complained causing Wolfram to blush and Conrad to chuckle. The sage's glasses kept on glinting as he whispered something in Wolfram's ear. "See how protective your fiancé is?" he smirked.

"But Yu-chan!" Miko still didn't give up. "No buts mom" Yuri said as he felt victory. When it comes too Wolfram and dresses he won't give up. Yuri wondered if Wolfram was annoyed at him or something.

Dinner ended and they all went to bed. As usual Wolfram stayed at Yuri's room. "Yuri, how come you don't want me to wear that dress?" Wolfram asked his fiancé who was currently reading manga. "You're a boy and I know how it feels when somebody would force you to wear a dress." The 'red frilly dress' incident came into Wolfram's mind, maybe he expected so much that his fiancé would be jealous.

The day of the school festival came. Miko still didn't fully gave up and insisted that Wolfram should wear a dress during breakfast. She didn't stop until Wolfram was the one who said that he didn't want to wear a dress. The group walked towards Yuri's school. The group is composed of Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Murata.

"This is my school" Yuri said, "It's not probably as big as some schools in Shin Makoku like the Military Academy…" he continued. The others looked around, the booths astounded them and the huge posters and tarpaulins hanged in every corner.

"Ahhhh I'm so honored! We must have this kind of celebration in all of Shin Makoku's schools!" Gunter cried. "Maybe that would be nice, Lord von Christ!" the sage added."I'm so glad that His Highness agrees with me!" Gunter praised while Conrad chuckled.

"Anyway, Murata I'll leave them to you" Yuri said, he wanted to have fun with them but he'll be busy at his class' café. "Your Majesty, are you sure that you can handle yourself?" Conrad asked.

"It's Yuri, Conrad and yes… I can handle myself… I attend classes here everyday so everything's alright!" he gave his trademark smile. "We're supposed to protect you wimp." Wolfram said, he won't be able to enjoy himself without Yuri.

"Just have fun Wolfram, after I'm done in my shift I'll come with you…" he said. Yuri leaned closer to Wolfram "Remember this, you are prohibited at the East wing of the building get it, Wolf?" he smiled.

"Why?" Wolfram asked but Yuri didn't answer. "See you around everyone" he said before he left.

"He's gone!" Wolfram complained, "Wolfram, just understand that His Majesty has his own duties." Conrad said while trying to calm a sobbing Gunter. "Ahhh His majesty is so wonderful!" he keeps on exclaiming.

"Where's brother?" Wolfram asked upon realizing Gwendal's absence. "I believe Lord von Voltaire started to have fun without us." The sage said upon pointing at Gwendal who was busy standing at a target-shooting booth.

"You're so good at this sir!" A female student complimented Gwendal as he keep on hitting all the targets. He picked all the cute plushies he could see.

"Sir, another hit and you'll win our super cute Mokona stuff toy!" A lady said as she gave Gwendal another dart. The Mokona plushie is his ultimate goal. The pink stuff wouldn't let him off, it's his possession. The audience felt the tension as Gwendal focused more on his target. One, two, three… A hit!

"You hit it! It's yours, Sir!" The lady gave him his prize. Gwendal's eyes sparkled(hehe not too much) as he add the Mokona plushie in his baggage.

"Looks like you had fun, Gwendal" Conrad said, "I wanted to try the sport target-shooting" he said in a stoic face. The sage and Gunter couldn't help but to endure their laughs. Even Wolfram was tempted to laugh, seeing how serious his brother was with all those plushies.

The group strolled every booth they encounter. Wolfram didn't have much fun, he missed Yuri, who was currently busy with a café of something. Lunch also came although they insisted that they should have lunch with Yuri, the sage said that they might cause a disturbance because their café would have a lot of customers during lunch.

The group continued strolling and buying souvenirs for Cheri, Greta, Gisela and Anissina."I want to check on the wimp" Wolfram said. "Shibuya's café is on the second floor of the North wing," Murata said as Wolfram left.

"Your Highness, why did you allow that selfish loafer to go and look for His Majesty?" Gunter asked, of course he would also like to spend some time with the young king.

"I think it's best to leave those two alone for the meantime" the sage smiled as he heard Gunter's sob. "Ahhh His Majesty… my wonderful His Majesty!!!"

"Gunter just let them be alone just this time" Conrad smiled, after they're 'misunderstanding' he thinks that those two should spend some time alone.

'_This is rubbish'_ the blond prince thought as he felt the stares he received from random people. Maybe this 'staring disease' is contagious and his fiancé caught this disease the last time he went to Shin Makoku. He complained about how unethical earth's people are, staring at him as if he was some kind of decoration.

He reached the North wing and went upstairs. There is only one café on that floor that's why he didn't have a hard time finding it. 'Class II-B's Café' was a western style café, the room was decorated with ribbons and laces hanging from the ceiling. "Table for one, Sir" A lady asked.

"Umm… yes" Wolfram answered, "This way please" The lady kept staring at his face and she blushed. "Sir would you like our Café's special cappuccino?" she asked in delight. Wolfram sat and said yes, unfortunately he couldn't read the menu because it was written in earth's language.

Yuri was in the kitchen when he heard some of his girl classmates squealed. He thought that probably some handsome guy walked into their café. Speaking of handsome guys, he thought about Wolfram. He quickly looked and was surprised to see Wolfram.

"He's so gorgeous!" A classmate of his squealed. "Oh looks like he's looking for someone! Ohhh I want to be his girlfriend!" another one squealed. Yuri knew this would happen, Wolfram's beauty is just too irresistible.

"I'm going to serve him his cappuccino!" a lady said, "No, I will!" another one also said. In the end all his girl classmates were fighting over who would bring Wolfram's cappuccino.

"Just be quick everyone, our customer seems to be quick-tempered" Yuri said with a smile. Just like how he calculated, Wolfram was impatient. His face contained a frown, but still he's beautiful.

"Oh why don't you do it instead, Shibuya-kun!" a girl said, Yuri was surprised. "All of you were fighting who'd serve his order then you'll let me do it?" he asked the scary girls. "We couldn't choose among ourselves so it's better if none of us gets the opportunity…"

"Alright!" Yuri said as he took the tray containing Wolfram's cappuccino. He walked towards Wolfram but the blond prince didn't see him coming. Yuri's lips formed into a smirk, whenever Wolfram was served with anything he won't look up to see who's serving him, especially when he's spacing up.

Yuri finally reached Wolfram's table. He placed the cappuccino at Wolfram's table. "Waiting for someone?" he asked. Wolfram was surprised to see Yuri. "Yuri!" he said in delight.

"Well enjoy your drink Wolf, I added extra sugar because I know you want it sweet" he said as he went back to the kitchen. Wolfram was slightly disappointed, Yuri was too busy enough to spend some quality time with him.

The blond prince noticed a note at the table. The letter was written in Shin Makoku's language:

_I know you're impatient Wolf, but after my shift I'll accompany you wherever you want to go… I'm still quite busy around here and with all those scary girls._

Wolfram's eye twitched.

_Look, before you accuse me of being a cheater or have one of your tantrums in our café. I'M NOT CHEATING! I'm merely doing this for the sake of our school's culture, besides take a look at those stares my girl classmates were giving you…_

_See you later,_

_Yuri_

He saw three women gawking at him and the other three almost drooling. His fiancé was right.

Wolfram finished his cappuccino and decided to explore a little more before Yuri finishes his shift. He was walking along the North wing he also tried almost all the booths, and entered the exhibits. Wolfram remembered how disgusted he was at the Science laboratory where in he saw dissected frogs and preserved snakes.

He decided to have a break in one of the empty benches. A girl approached him. "Hey! I think I've seen you somewhere!" the girl said. Wolfram stared oddly at her. First he thinks that the girl is very weird and he doesn't talk to strangers. Second, this is earth so only a few people would know him.

"Sorry but it seems that you mistook me for somebody else" Wolfram replied in a casual manner. The girl almost laugh, "Trying to deny it huh! I saw you at the East wing, you look beautiful!" the girl said.

Wait! He was confused, he didn't went to East wing and he never met the girl. "Ohhh I need to go, see you around! By the way, it's a nice pic!" she winked and then left.

Wolfram asked himself._ 'What is a pic?' _Come to think of it, he suddenly remembered that the wimp prohibited him to go to the east wing. Wolfram frowned, something's really suspicious especially about the wimp.

"That painting was really lovely!" a little girl said as she jumped. Wolfram watched the little girl and the woman with her.

"I know… the entire art gallery is awesome!" the woman with auburn hair said to the child. When Wolfram heard the word 'art gallery', his spirit suddenly lightened. His interest in art really triggers him.

"Excuse me, but where can I find the art gallery?" he asked politely. The woman with auburn hair blushed madly. Wolfram was getting annoyed with all the stares he was receiving. He don't mind at all if it's Yuri who would stare at him.

"You're… Ah…" the lady stuttered. "I'm sorry…You can find the art gallery at the east wing…ummm lovely pic!" she said before she left Wolfram find it odd, here comes the word 'pic' again and he was clueless. It's decided, the wimp is acting suspicious and there's this east wing. He was certain that the wimp was hiding something and whatever that is he'll find it.

Yuri finally finished his shift. After he escaped from his scary girl classmates, he started to look for the blond prince. He looked for him in the different booths, after a few minutes of continuously looking for blond prince Yuri decided to take a break. He saw the blond at the least expected place he thought… the entrance of the east wing.

"Oi, Wolf!" he called, the blond prince looked. "Yuri!"

"Didn't I just told you that you're not allowed to enter the east wing" the double black said. The blond prince looked disappointed. "But I want to see the art gallery!" the blond prince said. Yuri prayed that he didn't hear the word 'art gallery' from the blond's lips.

"Nooooooooo!" he yelled which surprised the blond. "Yuri?" he was confused, "There's nothing much to see" the double black said as his grip on the blond prince's arm became tighter.

"But I heard that there are lovely paintings!" his eyes sparkled, "Come on Wolf, the paintings aren't that good!" Yuri said trying to discourage the blond prince. "You're saying that because you're a wimp who has no taste in art!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"I'll just take a look at the paintings and judge them myself!" Wolfram retorted. He knew that the wimp was hiding something. "Why don't we watch the play! Yes! There's a play! If we go now we can catch up!" Yuri grabbed the blond prince's hand. "W-wait Yuri!"

He took Wolfram at the theater. The play had started, Wolfram looked around and saw mostly couples watching the play. Of course except for some parents watching they're children on stage. Yuri for some reason was desperate enough to hide 'that' to his fiery fiancé. If he find out he might destroy the whole east wing.

"How's the play? Wolf?" Yuri asked as the two exited the theater. "Good, but that girl has terrible acting skills!" the blond complained. Yuri hoped that the blond totally forgot about his longing to visit the art gallery.

"So I guess we'll have to find Conrad and the others and go straight home, Mom said that she'd be preparing dinner earlier than usual." The double black said, there was a slight disappointment in Wolfram's eyes.

"Yuri, you forgot about the art gallery" the blond said, "Ahh yeah right!" the double black faked a smile. At the back of his mind, he didn't want to remember about the art gallery.

Both of them walked towards the east wing. The double black has been tense for quite a while. "What's with the silence? Wimp?" he asked.

"Nothing" he replied.

Wolfram stared at his fiancé with a disapproving look. The wimp was hiding something from him. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the art gallery.

"It's locked" Yuri said "Too bad, Wolf" he said in a slight sad tone but in reality he was thankful that it's locked. Wolfram pouted, now he would never knew the wimp's secret. The two were supposed to leave but they heard a voice.

"Oh Is that you Shibuya-kun?" his teacher asked.

'_Bad timing!' _

"Good afternoon, sensei" he greeted, of all people he can meet, he couldn't believe his bad luck. He met his photography teacher and he's with Wolfram as well. "Oh finally I can meet Shibuya-kun's inspiration! You really saved our art gallery! Just a while ago we were flooded with women all looking at your masterpiece, Nice job Shibuya-kun!"

"He's ummm my friend Wolfram…" Yuri introduced the blond prince, Wolfram looked a bit hurt at the word 'friend' not fiancé. "Nice to meet you, Sir" Wolfram said in a polite manner. "It's an honor to meet you, Wolfram" the teacher replied.

"Are you going to take a look at the gallery?" his teacher asked, "We were about to… but unfortunately it's locked" Yuri said he was glad that up to this point his teacher didn't reveal 'that'.

"So Wolfram still hasn't seen it?" the teacher asked.

"Not yet" Yuri replied, Wolfram only stared at them with confused eyes. He was clueless of what they are talking about.

"You're lucky Shibuya-kun, I have the key with me…" the teacher said, Yuri didn't want to know if he's really lucky or not. At least he thanked Shinou that they were on earth, if they were in Shin Makoku and Wolfram saw 'that' he was certain that he'll blow up the whole gallery.

"I need to go, I still have errands to do. By the way just return the key next Monday." The teacher left.

"Just what the hell's this masterpiece he's talking about?" Wolfram asked, finally his patience ran out, time to confront the wimp. "I told you there's nothing right!"

Wolfram didn't listen to Yuri's statement. He grabbed the key from his fiancé and entered the art gallery ignoring Yuri's protests. The picture at the wall surprised him. He stared wide-eyed. Yuri on the other hand was having cold sweats.

"Yuri… is that me?" he asked.

"Actually… yes" the double black nervously asked.

"You stupid inconsiderate wimp! What are you thinking! Posting my face in public like it's some kind of an ornament! You!!!! What if somebody laugh at that! I'll be humiliated! And what the hell I'm in my night gown and I'm sleeping! I look stupid! You wimp!"

"Enough Wolf, I'm sorry I'll have it removed immediately!" Yuri said, "You don't look stupid, Wolf, in fact you look beautiful…"

"What's gotten into you" Wolfram asked, the double black was suddenly silent. The Yuri he knew would never say those words. The wimp was always against male-to-male relationship. Wolfram knew that the wimp would never tell him that he's beautiful.

"A few days ago in our photography class, we were given a project to take a picture of my life's inspiration. Something… or someone that keeps our life going on" the double black said, Wolfram continued to listen at his story.

"After that Murata and I returned to Shin Makoku. I've considered my mom, Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Anissina, Greta and Gisela… all of them were important to me… but Wolf you are different." Wolfram didn't know how to react he finally figured out why Yuri has been staring at everyone.

"You were always with me whenever I felt like giving up, you were always there supporting me. Even though I know that I've caused you so much pain that sometimes I think that I do not deserve you or your affections"

"Wimp! You stupid wimp!" Wolfram blushed madly.

"Let me finish, Wolf!" Yuri inhaled. "When I first arrived in Shin Makoku, All I thought was you are a selfish prince and a brat with a bad temper who would never care. But I was wrong, you are kind and can be willing to help those who are in need… Also you're the most patient person I ever met!"

"Most patient? You think that I'm patient? You're the one who's complaining about my tantrums."

"Yes, Wolf, you _are _patient because until now you're still waiting for me." The double black said with a smile. "You are my inspiration, Wolf. I could never imagine my life without you. You are my angel and if you fall I'll also fall with you…" Wolfram was on the verge of tears.

"I've always wanted to hear those words from you… but I never expect that I'll really hear them." Wolfram wiped his tears. Yuri pulled the blond into a hug. "I love you, Wolfram," Yuri said, finally he said it he didn't wimp out; unlike the last time he attempted to confess.

"I love you too, Yuri!" Wolfram said, he felt Yuri's lips pressing against his own. This is real happiness, his wimp just confessed, all those years of waiting were worth it.

"I take back my word!" Wolfram smirked as Yuri gave him a confused look. "You're a wimp who has a good taste in art"

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuri heard Wolfram's laughter, he couldn't help but to smile upon seeing his fiance's smile. "Wolfram von Bielefeld, will you marry me?"

"Of course, you know the answer wimp!" he pulled Yuri into another embrace.

On the other hand, the others, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Murata were following them all along. Gwendal was still expressionless but he's thinking of a perfect wedding present. Conrad was chuckling. The sage's glasses were glinting as usual. Gunter was crying that his beloved king would be married soon.

**OWARI!**

Finally I'm done! It's quite long right! Oh well… please review. I would appreciate your reviews that much! I worked hard on this sequel although I guess there are some misspelled words? Maybe?

Right now, I think I'll be focusing more on my story 'Façade' I still don't know when can I post it's chapter three.

Please Review!


End file.
